


Your Son, Wilbur Soot

by tired_walnut



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Almost everyone is mentioned who am I kidding, Child Neglect, Fire mention, Letters, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), November 16th, Pre-TommyInnit's Exile (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit is adopted by Phil, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Phil Watsons Biological Son, Wilbur Writes letters, bad dad c!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_walnut/pseuds/tired_walnut
Summary: "I got like letters from him telling me what he'd been up to and stuff and that he was having fun with his friends... and then the letters stopped and I got worried."Out of the 90 letters that Wilbur had sent to Phil, Phil had kept 11, but he never read the 90th letter sent. These are the 11 letters Wilbur had sent to his father and the 1 letter that never made it into Phil's hands.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Kudos: 22





	Your Son, Wilbur Soot

To Philza Minecraft, Creator of Minecraft.

I arrived at the Dream SMP two hours ago, Tommy greeted me instantly and took me on a tour and I have a few thoughts on it, most of which are good and complains about the architecture on this server because gods it’s shit. 

This server is lively, I’m unsure whether or not it’s because it’s somewhere new or because of the members, it could possibly be both. 

You always said that joining a new server was like a new kind of adrenaline, anticipation for the memories you’ll make, houses you’ll build, and I honestly thought it was bullshit. But I believe you now, it’s… refreshing to be somewhere other then that cottage with the woods I’ve explored thousands of times. I guess old age does make you wise, ay Phil?

Oh yeah, Tommy, the little gremlin, has already started trouble even though he’s only been here a few weeks, he told me to tell you hi, and that he isn’t going to write because ‘he’s to much of a big man to write a letter, even to Philza Minecraft (I just think it’s because he doesn’t know how to send them). He’s doing alright though, being around people is good for them and that secluded cottage wasn’t good for him. 

Less of the gremlin, more of me. This server is fucking ugly as hell, you can tell that from the moment you join the server. They built a dirt wall around spawn, instead of houses you told me they normally build, spawn protection is worthless if it comes at the cost of that eyesore. A stupid ugly dirt wall that makes me gag everytime I think of it (tears are falling from my eyes right now). To make it worse, there isn’t any exit out, you have to parkour out, and when you’re free you have to go around the wall to find the way to the main server, but they don’t even have a path to follow. You just guess and hope for the best, I almost got stabbed and a fucking fox stole my berries.

When you get to the main part, it’s a bit barren with a bunch of empty space which I feel like it will be filled soon. Tommy has hollowed out the side of a hill and is currently living in a musty dirt shack. I thought you taught him better than that, Phil, I’m disappointed.

Then there’s the members. Dream, Sapnap, George and I get along fine. Punz and I are a big no and Purpled honestly scares the fuck out of me, Tommy says Purpled is a big softy, but I’m 90% sure that Purpled is going to stab him later for that comment. All of them are funny though, I spent a long time joking around with Dream, Sapnap, Punz, and George while Tommy yelled profanities at Purpled. There are other members as well that I haven’t met yet.

I hope the cottage is serving you well, probably more quiet now that both Tommy and I are gone, you’ll probably be spending less time there now. Please don’t mope around like the fathers in movies do, it’ll just be sad and Philza Minecraft does not watch romcoms willingly. 

I await your answer, you better answer you fucker. 

-Wilbur Minecraft  
(Tommy told me to add him to the end as well, he misses you)

\-----

Father Philza Minecraft of Minecraft

I was staying with Tommy for the first few weeks, but the little shit’s house is horrible to live in and always cold. I ended up building a small house far from the SMP, and am trying to get Tommy to move in so he doesn’t get sick from the dirt, and only Tommy and his new friend, Tubbo know where my house is. Tubbo only because he and Tommy are inseparable. I hope you know Tommy is so much more chaotic with Tubbo then he normally is. Please save me.

Anyways, the server has only gotten more chaotic as new members joined and I’ve only talked to Eret and Fundy out of the new group. It’s not that I’m antisocial, it’s just that I don’t want to. I spend most of my time writing songs or in the journals you sent me. Tommy breaks up my day by dragging me into his chaotic antics, but he’s still a child.

It’s rarely ever calm though, even when I’m alone I can hear some sort of noise around me in difference to the cottage, which I miss, but I love this server more. We have Friday night dinners where everyone (But Tommy and Tubbo) bring dishes and everyone eats on the floor of the Community House because George is too lazy to build furniture. Tommy and Tubbo were banned from bringing food after they accidentally laced their food with dirt. I was sick for a week, but they also forgot that they did it and Tommy was sick for two weeks, he’s a clingy shit when sick.

Sense new people joined, new buildings have popped up out of nowhere, all of them are random and have no purpose, but it’s funny to build them. Each building has some sort of sentimental meaning it seems. Maybe even the random penises that are built at the dark of night. 

I’m also so very bored, all I have to do is watch as buildings are built, hang with the children, or write. Which isn’t that much different from the cottage, but here I have things to do. That doesn’t stop me from wanting something, anything to do to amuse myself. 

Oh, and speaking of writing, I’m writing a new song! I’m calling it Your New Boyfriend, it’s going along nicely.

I really like it here, but I miss you. Maybe Dream will let you visit soon, he seems kind enough for visitors.

I’m sorry for this letter being short, I have dinner to attend shortly.

-Wilbur Minecraft

\-----

Father Minecraft my father

I started a drug empire.

Now before you go ‘Wil! Why would you start a drug empire! Tommy and Tubbo were instantly in on the plan, which means there is hope for them but they also agreed, so be mad at them. Now before you say ‘Drugs are very bad for you and two sixteen year olds’ let me defend myself.

1.You’re not here so you can’t stop me, suck it bitch.

2.I was very bored.

3.I had access to drugs, which means I had to. 

There’s nothing interesting to do here! Build random towers or shit sure, but I’m growing bored of the same thing every day. Now before you say ‘Wil, those were very valid excuses, but why would you bring your little brother and his best friend into your drug empire?’ the answer is simple, they need to learn business. They’re young! They’ll never survive other servers without knowing a tad bit of business.

Okay that’s less of a good excuse then I thought it would be, but y’know, drugs. They take to business easily, okay actually they did chase down Fundy for twenty minutes yesterday, and Fundy ended up buying some if they left him alone, so I consider that a win. They’re easy to teach, Tubbo more than Tommy, who kept calling me a bitch boy.

It’s something new every day, but it’s the same thing each day. I found an abandoned van a few days ago, so I’m going to fix it up and move it to our empire so we can cook drugs in it. Well, I cook the drugs. Tommy burnt his hands last time I let him try, and so he was immediately banned, but Tubbo can do easier ones.

Dream doesn’t seem very fond of this idea, but he’s letting it happen. To hell with what he says, there are underground drugs dealers and I’m willing to become one. 

I’ve almost finished with my song, it’s Tommy’s current favourite, but when I write my next song I’m sure he’ll like that one more. I don’t like the song as it is right now, it’s nowhere near La Jolla or It’s all futile! It’s all pointless! level, but it’s getting there.

I believe that’s all that I have going on right now, drugs and chaos. 

Yours truly, Wilbur

\-----

Father oh Father 

I convinced Tommy to make another house, he calls it his vacation home and it’s actually livable. He only stays there part time, but I’ll accept it. I’m also 90% sure that he had someone do it for him, but what are you supposed to do?

Dream is a little bitch. Fuck that green bastard. Once we got the van here-I am very proud of thathe decided that he didn’t appreciate the selling of drugs because he’s a fucking coward and demanded us to stop or else horrible things would happen. 

Me, being a dramatic asshole, decided ‘Hey, he can’t make us stop if we make a country!’ so we did. The thought process is our nation would be separated from Dream SMP and would have no laws to prevent the selling of drugs, so I am now the leader of L’manburg, Tommy is my second in command. Dream has been made aware of our country but hasn’t acted because he’s a fucking coward. We are preparing for anything bad to happen, Dream is power hungry and will do everything to keep his power. 

Fundy and Eret are our first citizens. Eret has taken it upon themselves to build blackstone walls around our free country, and for the first time since we moved here, I feel excited for the future. Fundy is farming and building redstone systems. There could only be good things for this young nation as we grow. Tommy and Tubbo are out gathering resources right now, which I don’t think will go well seeing as they are both chaotic children and I can smell fire. 

I haven’t had time to write both music and journals, also letters, which I’m not too upset about. I can always finish it later, but for now I’m content in L’manburg, I don’t need my music right now. I have so much time in the future to write, so many songs. Maybe I’ll be famous. 

Wilbur Minecraft

\-----

Phil

It’s been a bit since I wrote. Dream declared war on L’manburg. We had to surrender our freedom or fight, so we chose to fight. It’s exhausting, war is, I wish you had told me when I was younger. Have you ever led a hopeless rebelion? We refuse to join his server of Tyranny where we aren’t even allowed to have harmless businesses, but oh how much more simple it would be to give in. But we can’t, we will fight so long as we have a reason to.

Dream’s side of the war is more skilled fighters, but this group barely knows how to fight. Tommy fucking Innit is our best fighter because he was trained under the blood god. 

Our side was at first Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, Eret, and I. However, in the sick fate of war, Eret has betrayed us, Dream offered him kinghood and Eret trapped us in the Final Control Room, where we were ambushed and killed, we never saw it coming. Eret is a king with a crown made of betrayal.

It’s been a few days since the betrayal, we’re tending to our injuries and waiting for our next plan of attack, thank god for Techno teaching me war strategies, although I wish I never had to use them. 

The worst injury, unsurprising, is Tommy’s. Dream was his killer so he got barely any mercy if any. More reason to hate that green bastard if you hadn’t already.

I’m tired Phil, every time I close my eyes I’m back with the explosions or in that room where Eret said the control room. “It was never meant to be”. I can’t find it in me to play my guitar, and whenever I pick a pen up to write a new strategy comes to mind. 

I hope my next letter to you comes sooner, it will come when I finish this war, most likely. 

Wilbur Minecraft

\-----

Phil!

Your son is the winner of a war against a god, soak it up. Bet it feels great. Yeah, we won the war against Dream. We actually just won today, right now Tommy is curled next to me asleep. I don’t think I’m that far behind the child, I just wanted to write this letter before I ran off the adrenaline.

Oh I should probably tell you that Tommy lost another life, the second one and I feel horrible about it. If you dare tell me off I hope you know I already feel very bad about it and have beaten myself up about it enough. 

He challenged Dream to a duel, one we both knew he would lose but I couldn’t talk him out of it. Tommy, did in fact lose. I knew he would have and I can’t believe that I let him. It was dumb of me. We had lost our independence when Tommy had another idea, to give up Mellohi and Cat. Dream has expressed interest in the discs for a while, and so they traded the discs for our freedom. 

We drafted a new declaration, I’m going to start fixing up the drug van soon enough so we go back into business. It got blown up in the explosion, all my hard work was thrown down the drain and now I have to get new parts. I'm bitter about the bastard Eret’s betrayal. He should know that Dream won’t let him have any power, Eret is simply a figurehead. I’m not going to tell him that though because I’m petty. 

Dream…. Dream seems content with his discs. He’s been lurking around L’manburg often, Tubbo seems to scare him off with Big Crime or something (I don’t blame him, Big Crime is terrifying, I have almost cried.)

I’m going to start writing again soon, and expect constant letters from me again! 

President Wilbur Minecraft

\-----

Philza Minecraft my beloved Father

Tommy has started building a god awful roller coaster he calls the ‘Reverse Coaster’ and it’s horrible and out of cobblestone and I hate it. I thought you raised your son better than this. He has the audacity to say it looks horrible but he’s keeping it. I hate the little gremlin fucker. The coaster doesn’t even work! It’s absolute shit. 

I’ve almost repaired the drug van, but the main parts for driving will never get to me. But that’s fine, I don’t need it to move. Business is booming really, but we need more. So we’re building a drug park. Dream is a bit salty about our independence and I see him standing around all the time, so I make fun of him. Tommy and Tubbo join in and Dream doesn’t stop us.

We challenged him to an IQ test, as it’s said he has a 1000 IQ, which is bullshit and a lie. He’s a ridiculous green fuck who knows nothing about the real world besides controlling everything. I hate him so much and I can’t wait to pay him back.

I’m almost done with Your New Boyfriend, that sounds very wrong and sexual. It’s not that sexual though, a bit crazy sounding but y’know. Need to finish the saga.

-Wilbur Minecraft Sandeater Dirty Crime Boy 

\-----

Phil

If your son doesn’t stop building fucking cobblestone towers in the middle of the server I will punt him so hard. Phil I’m so done with this bullshit, I need a break. There is no way to get a break because Dream doesn’t let us leave this server. If I try to go away from the Greater SMP Tommy will find me, and I also feel bad leaving him behind.

Even after the war, I got bored again. Our family gets bored easily, so I’ve started a campaign to vote me as president, Tommy as vice. We elected ourselves without input from the people which is unfair. The thing is we’re both crime boys (he’s a child though) and so we rigged it so no one can join us. In our defense, it would require effort to actually debate something. Government is corrupt, and I wouldn’t say we’re corrupt, just lazy. 

There isn’t a way Tommy and I can lose, and even if others do end up running, we’ll probably still win, we fought the war of course we will! We’re favoured by the people anyway. I’m confident in our ability to win, although it’s admittedly a bit corrupt.

I’ve stopped writing temporarily, it’s best to focus on the elections now. If we lose, Tommy and I will probably move into a cottage somewhere in the server and Tubbo will tag along.

Expect my letters to come in longer intervals, damn I was doing so good at daily letters, although they are very short.

-Soon to be President Wilbur Minecraft again, even though I’m still President. Why do I keep signing these?

\-----

Philza Minecraft

Tommy’s started a new business on top of the drugs, selling something called ‘Foot’? I don’t know either, he’s a strange lad, that Tommy Innit. All Tubbo does is support him, they’ve made gamer bath water for some reason. It’s… scary. The two together are terrifying. How do they come up with these ideas?

A new bloke, Quackity is running for president despite not being a member of L’manburg, he has Gogy off all people on his side. Who picks fucking Gogy to be vice president? A fool, that’s who. Niki and Fundy have also joined, Niki is a newer member that I met on my travels and invited her to this server. She’s german and quickly became friends with Tommy and Tubbo, they both like her a lot.

I’ve started reading to pass the time, mostly elements of stories such as Chekhov’s gun, but I am also reading Greek Myths to see what Tech was so passionate about, I miss him. On our birthday he didn’t even send a letter like a lil bitch. I’m back into my Hamilton phase, and now all I do is think in Hamilton, which isn’t a bad thing but I’ll be writing a letter and just think ‘What’s your name man!’

We’re having a debate in four days, so my next letter will be after that, maybe it’ll be before, who knows with how sporadic I am. 

Until then, Wilbur Minecraft

\-----

Philza Minecraft my boiler blew up. Help.

Just kidding, L’manburg has no boilers, just brewery stands. I get that calling potions drugs isn’t the best idea, but it’s more fun to say it like that. Sounds more shady as hell, but it gets me all the women. 

Speaking of getting women, Tommy is so bad at talking to people, just thought you would want to know that. It physically hurts me actually. Everytime he speaks to someone I cringe and try to find an escape route, but stay. 

The debate went okay, Big Law (one of Tubbo’s personalities, also one of the scariest) was the judge of it and I say it went fairly well. Sure, fair points were made by both sides but I’m convinced we won that one because we Minecrafts take no L’s. Okay Tommy takes L’s, but he’s adopted so he doesn’t count. The debate was half crack and half serious, it was mostly crack and none of us took it seriously. Our courthouse was fully cobblestone and in the fucking sky. I don’t know how it stayed up there and the gravity of our universe scares me. 

Dream gets more and more a pest by each passing day and his stupid green hoodie looks more and more burnable, I’ve considered setting it and the main SMP on fire multiple times,but I’ve held back. It was so hard to do. It seems like Dream is constantly behind me, watching my actions and picking apart my words. 

Oh what a fool he is for thinking that he can. Dream is an action man, not a words man. He knows nothing about how I speak, and I will not give him the honour to do so.

Also I have a new hatred and that is anteaters because they’re absolute shit and I hate them.

The election is soon! Tommy and I are gonna win, and when we win we will be cooler than Technoblade.

-Wilbur Minecraft

\-----

We lost.

Schlatt, who we brought in to endorse us a few days ago made his own party. He made his own party and went against us. We thought that no one would vote for him, we knew no one would vote for him. It was the same for Fundy and Niki. Our only real competitors were Quackity and George, aka Swag2020

And we were right, in a way. Fundy and Niki had the least votes, Schlatt the second least, Quackity and George were second place, and Tommy and I had the most votes with 43%.

But George had slept in, Quackity was alone and couldn’t handle the L and formed a coalition with Schlatt. The combination of their votes got them to 43% of people. One percent more than Tommy and I.

Schlatt took over as president, and his first act? His first act, Phil, was to banish Tommy and I and I’ve never seen Tommy so afraid, so confused. We ran, we ran so fast and into the woods. And Tubbo? Tubbo, Tubbo betrayed us. Schlatt made him his right hand man. Tubbo didn’t even fight it, he just stood there as we ran away like a yes-man would do.

Tommy and I escaped through the bunker Tubbo had made, I got killed while running and like Tommy, am down to one life. We made an escape into the woods, Eret offered us a place, but betrayed us once for power, nothing was stopping him from doing it again.

We’re in refuge in a ravine we’ve found. We’ve decided to take back L’manburg, although there was nothing saying that Quackity and Schlatt couldn’t do that, they still needed to let the people know beforehand, instead of doing it last minute like they did, which I believe is illegal. That was our win. And I want to take it back to restore it to how it used to be. But right now? All I feel is rage. I want to see it burn. I want to watch that motherfucking nation blow up.

Then to make it worse, Fundy tore down our blackstone walls and burned the flag handmade by Niki. I don’t know his reason and I can’t seem to find one. Schlatt is over taxing Niki, and we can’t get her out without risking ourselves. It’s horrible, really. Eret wants redemption but I’m not giving it to them, she has to earn my trust first and doesn’t deserve to see us at our worse. No one deserves to see us at our worse, they can and will use that. That can’t happen.

Right now Tommy and I are around a dying fire, he’s asleep next to me and I have a feeling that this will be the last time I see him peaceful for a while.

-Wilbur Minecraft

\----

Dear Phil

If you are reading this, I’m dead. I’m going to blow L’manburg to pieces, I’ve accepted I’m the bad guy. Techno is on my side, but Tommy isn’t. Tommy doesn’t like to do what he should. Tommy still sees the good of L’manburg which is ridiculous, I taught him better than that.

I’ve planned my death, whether we win or lose I’ll go to the button room and I’ll blow it to bits, I have a deal to keep to afterall.

Dream gave me TNT, so much of it that the destruction of L’manburg will be beautiful. If we win it back, Tommy will be elected president. He’ll turn it down though, for what reason? I’m not sure yet. Tubbo will be given the position, and I’ll blow it up under their feet. The reason I know this is because I’ve spent too long around the two. Tommy doesn’t want power, he just wants his discs so he’ll give it back to me, so I’ll give it to Tubbo. I’ll leave and press the button, ending my symphony and blowing up with it. I hope I’m right about this or this would be awkward and quite frankly annoying.

Tell the gremlin I’m sorry, would you? If you’re still on good terms or not, I need him to know I’m sorry for what I’ve put him through. But I’m not sorry for what I’m about to do, it’s for the best. Tell him I did love him. Tell him I loved him more than I loved myself and I wish that this was for him, but this is for myself. I don’t care if you’re mad at him for something or not, you often are.

Maybe you’ll actually be here for once. Maybe you’ll show up for something once in my fucking life, maybe you’ll be able to stop me and you can be a father again, maybe you’ll comfort Tommy-I’m getting too far ahead of myself here, aren’t I?

I suppose I should tell you that every letter, all 90 letters were a lie, not the actions at all, but me pretending like you loved me, me pretending like you cared. Even when I wrote to you at my worst and said I was at my worst, you didn’t even write back. Did you read them? It doesn’t matter to a dead man.

Now, let me tell you how I feel for once.

I despise you, Philza Minecraft. I hate you so much for leaving Tommy and I so often and that I got my childhood stripped away because of your selfish want for adventure. I hate you for Tommy thinking that I was his father and not you, I hate you for thinking that I was okay. I tried, I tried writing these letters and sending them to fool myself into thinking that you care, maybe you should show up for something important in our lives for once. But you didn’t. You didn’t even reply. 

Now I’m leaving the boy I raised alone in this world because of you, because of my want for you to notice me. You did this. You were the reason I snapped, maybe if you had cared I wouldn’t have spent hours pacing Pogtopia, snapping at my brother, plotting with fucking Dream of all people. 

If you dare, if you fucking dare touch my guitar I will never forgive you. That guitar is for Tommy only. You don’t get that privilege.

The reason I’m writing this letter with no intention to send it is but instead leaving it out for others to send (unless, of course, you’re actually here, which I doubt would happen. If it did though, I hope you feel guilty looking into the crater of L’manburg) it’s because I want to have a document of me saying this. I want to say this so I don’t die without people knowing how I feel. I want people to know what you put u̶s me through. 

Now, if you do show up… will you mend or break your relationships? That’s a curiosity for me, I can’t be sure but I won’t be around to find out. That’s up to you..

This is the end, this is goodbye.

It was never meant to be.

Your Son, Wilbur Soot

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this the past few days based on how Phil said that Wilbur sent letters but one day they just stopped. The eleventh letter is the last one Wilbur had sent, and the twelfth letter is one that was never given to Phil. I honestly don't like this story much but I worked to hard on it to not post it. Also, if you didn't notice, Wilbur's signature changes from Wilbur Minecraft to Wilbur Soot, disowning his father as his last act to him.


End file.
